70 million
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: Darien entered the tattslotto as a one off gamble. he finds himself know lying in bed with the love of his life, about to marry said love, a child on the way and rich enough that he doesn't have to worry about anything. well apart from Serena being herself and the constant monster attacks and not to mention Serena's friends and guardians the senshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I thought that it would be interesting if Darien entered the tattslotto and ended up winning the jackpot and the jackpot just happened to be 70 million dollars not only that but he was the only one who won so he got all 70 million of it. What would he do with it? Darien is 22 Serena is 15 two weeks away from her birthday. 'Stars' doesn't happen.**

Darien POV

I was on my way to the crown to meet up with my Serena when I noticed the sign hanging in the newsagent's window. It was an advertisement about the upcoming tattslotto draw; apparently the jackpot was 70 million dollars. I wonder what I could do with 70 mil? I don't usually enter these things they are mostly a waste of money but I had a feeling about this one so I slipped into the newsagent and started filling out the slip. 30, 7, 24, 16, 9, 42, 4, 38. Laughing to myself I paid the money and slipped the receipt in my pocket that had the numbers on it. I will have to watch the draw tonight.

I had just walked out of the newsagents when the familiar pain in my head started. Well my princess waits.

Serena POV.

The monster suddenly turned to me as I attacked. My attack got through but not before it let one last attack at me that I didn't see. Thankfully I ended up in my Darien's arms because of it.

"Why hello." I said smiling at him as he put me on my feet not letting go of my waist.

"Hello love." He said bending down to kiss me quickly. He then turned to the scouts who were waiting all looking a little annoyed except for Mina. "Sorry ladies but I'm going to have to steal your precious princess for the night, you may not see her till tomorrow evening."

All the scouts looked at him surprised even I gave him a shocked look. He tipped his hat at them before picking me up again and jumped off. I noticed quickly that he was moving towards my house.

"Would you mind picking up a set of cloths and telling your mum that you'll be staying over at a friend's tonight?" he asked detransforming as we landed a block away from my house.

"Sure." I said giving him a peck on the cheek and running over to my house. "Mum?" I called once inside.

"Kitchen Serena."

"Mum would I be able to stay over at one of the girls houses tonight?" I asked

"Sure just be home by dinner tomorrow ok?" she said looking up from the batch of cookies she was making.

"Thanks mum." I ran up the stairs and pulled out my overnight bag pulling the usual stuff I need before looking at the sleepwear if you can call it that, that Mina had made me buy last time we went shopping. Sighing I slipped that into the bag knowing now that it was a futile effort to try and seduce my ever uptight boyfriend.

When I got downstairs and walked out the door I was pleasantly surprised to see Darien's car parked next to my drive way. I slipped into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" he asked me as he turned on the engine.

"Yep, where to?" I asked

"My place I just thought we could have a nice night together." He said.

The drive to his apartment was nice a light conversation went on between us.

Darien POV

Serena and I had just finished the pizza I had ordered for us as dinner and now we're curled up on the couch me sitting at one end arm resting on the top of the couch with Serena tucked into my side her head on my chest as we flipped through the channels on TV. When I caught a glimpse of the tattslotto being drawn I stopped and pulled out the receipt from earlier today.

"I didn't know you played tattslotto Darien." Serena said taking the receipt from me I noticed that she checked the numbers I had with what was on the screen.

"Darien." She said quietly

"Yes?"

"I think you have a winning ticket." I quickly grabbed the receipt from her and check the number myself. 30, 7, 24, 16, 9, 42, 4, 38. I sucked in a breath.

"Well this is a course for celebration don't you think my princess." I said smiling at her as I moved off the couched. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine, now I wouldn't usually let Serena drink but one glass won't hurt her tonight.

I came back in with the drink in hand. "Now don't tell your father or I'm a dead man." I joked with her.

"To your good luck Darien." She said raising the glass.

"And to our bright and happy future." I said clinking my glass with hers as I took a sip.

Serena POV

After the wine and Darien dancing me around the small lounge room for an hour he decided we should settle down it was now 7:30. He was in such a good mood maybe that sleepwear would work tonight. I pulled out my toiletries and slipped into the bathroom as Darien fixed up the lounge room.

I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair out of its buns letting it spill down my back till it touched my calves. I pulled on the baby doll negligee that came down to the tops of my thighs and matching panties that had ruffles that peaked out from the bottom of the negligee. And so mission seduce the prince of earth was born.

"You can do this." I told my reflection. Checking one last time that I looked alright.

I walked out into the lounge room not seeing Darien but hearing shuffling in his bedroom. I walked up to the closed door just about to nock when Darien opened it wearing only low riding PJ pants. I caught his gaze for a moment before he saw what I was wearing and in a typical male fashion started to stare at my boobs.

I giggled while blushing. It seemed to get his attention as he quickly brought me into his arms and held me close dipping his head down to kiss me passionately. This was the most passionate response I had ever gotten out of him. I hope it was a good thing.

Groaning he pulled back a little to gaze deeply into my eyes, whenever he did this I always thought he was reading my soul. I hoped he saw my intentions and didn't disagree with them as he usually does.

Bringing his hand up to cup my cheek he kissed me softly once. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked

"Yes Darien, you're the only one I want. I love you." With that he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he walked us into his room kicking the door closed as he went.

The sun was shining on my face as I awoke the first thing I noticed was the warm body pressed against my back and the heavy arm holding me to said body. Our legs were tangled together and his calm slow breathing I could feel against my neck. Not wanting to disturb our little bubble I turned around untangling our legs so I could watch y dark haired prince.

I ran my fingers through his ebony hair thinking of how perfect last night had been. He'd been so gentle putting off his own pleasure so that I was satisfied. The slight pain between my legs was a testament to what we had done but at the time I hadn't felt so much pain. He started to make little noises twitching a little as he started to wake.

His dark blue eyes opened staring at me with so much love. "Good morning." He said his voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning, I'm sorry if I woke you up." I said still running my hands through his hair.

"You didn't wake me love." He said running a hand through my blond curls before taking my neck and pulling me forward into a searing kiss. "I love you." He said against my lips.

"I love you too." I said happily.

"Do you want to go cash that tattslotto ticket with me today?" he asked shyly. "I want to buy you something so start thinking about what you want alright."

He somewhat reluctantly removed himself from me and padded down the hall still but naked. I blushed; I don't think I could get used to the sight of him naked even after what we did last night. I laid back down wincing a little at the movement. What do I want, I want make up, jewellery; but what do I want from Darien? I want a ring, but I can't ask for that he has to get that for me of his own volition. He'll be upset if I say nothing so I might as well get him to buy that dress I've been eyeing but can't buy.

He came back into the room holding a plate of cereal and toast. He set it down on the bedside table on 'his' side before slipping back under the covers.

"What are you thinking about buns?" he asked softly passing me the bowl of corn flakes.

"Just about how you're too good for me." I said

He laughed at that and we eat in silence.

After a little fooling around we got dressed for the day. Reluctantly we left his apartment just before lunch to go find out how much he'd really won. I love my Darien no matter what but I knew his life had been hard living on his own and having multiple jobs to pay for simple things. This money would mean he'd not have to worry about jobs while he went to Uni.

"Congratulations Mr Shields you were the only person with a winning ticket to you've won 70 Million dollars!" the sales rep said printing out a check. My eyes bugged out just looking at the amount of zero's there where.

"Thank you." Darien said putting the check in his wallet. He pulled me to his side as we walked out of the newsagents. "Let's go to the bank and bank this ok then I'll buy you some stuff that you can keep at my place and anything else you want. Ok love?"

"If it's what you want Darien." I said smiling up at him.

The shopping trip had been almost overwhelming as I was so used to sticking to a budget and he just picked up what I wanted without looking at the price tags.

He placed the last of the bags in the back seat of his car as I sat down in the passenger exhausted.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes just tired I don't think I've ever shopped so much at one time." I said he laughed.

"Sere would you stay here for a second I just want to pick up one last thing, I shouldn't be too long." He said

"Sure hurry back to me." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"SERENA!" I heard Raye call from further away in the parking lot.

"Hey Raye" I said ushering her and the rest of the girls over to some seats near to Darien's car so that he'd know where I was when he got back from his shopping.

"Hi guys how are you." I asked

"Alright but I heard on the news that Darien won the 70 mil jackpot." Mina said

"That's true he's been taking me on a shopping spree all day." I winced again as I shifted in the seat.

"You ok Serena?" Lita asked brow frowning

"Yeah just cramps." That's a good excuse I thought.

"You're not due for another 2 weeks so what is it really?" Ami asked not looking up from her book.

All four of us looked at her shocked she usually doesn't ask those questions.

"Oh…umm." What do I say I can't tell them the truth can I? They'd kill Darien for sure.

"Spill it Meatball brains." Raye said half heartedly glaring at me.

"darihdsx." I said quickly looking down at the table.

"What was that speak up a little." Lita said her eyes shining with mischief.

I took a deep breath. "I had sex with Darien last night." I said

There was a series of gasps even Amy put her book down to look at me mouth agape.

"How was it?" Mina of course asked breaking through the tension.

"The only word I have for it is wow." I said relaxing as everyone else did.

"She actually had many more words for it at the time but let's not get into that right now." Darien said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Causing me to jump.

"We will be talking about this later." Raye said in a voice of finality pointing at me. The girls bid me farewell as Darien walked me over to his car holding my hand.

"Did you get what you wanted?" I asked once buckled in.

"Yes." He said not looking at me.

"What was it?" I asked

"Your birthday gift." He said giving no hint.

"Can I have a hint on what it is?"

"Nope, cause you'll ruin my surprise but I would like to talk to your parents tonight do you think your mum will object to me having dinner with you?" he asked

Darien had never come over for dinner when my dad was home after one fairly scary incident.

"Mum won't mind she likes having you over but dad's going to be there." I warned

"I know." He was doing his tuxedo mask mysterious thing again.

I just noticed that he was driving back to his apartment. Well I noticed once he's parked in the garage.

We moved all the stuff he'd brought for me up into his apartment which took a couple of trips but we got it all up there.

"I'll unpack it later and put it away love, I should be getting you home if I want a home cooked meal tonight." He said through a chuckle taking my hand pulling me out the door.

Dinner had surprisingly been a very non-tense situation even with Dad glaring at Darien for the first ten minutes.

Darien POV

Serena and her brother Sammy had moved into the lounge room as I offered to help clean up.

"Mr Tsukino, Mrs Tsukino, could I have a word with you both?" I asked this was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

"Of course Darien." Mrs Tsukino said pulling her husband back into his chair.

I sat across from them for a second. "I'd like to ask you for Serena's hand?" I asked

"Will you treat her properly?" Mr Tsukino asked

"I'll worship the ground she walks on; she'll never be hungry or have a want for anything." I said

"Will you protect her?" he asked

"I have always protected her and while she lets me stay with her she will always be protected."

"What does that mean? That you've always protected her?" Mrs Tsukino asked.

"Serena can be clumsy at times I just meant I've caught her a lot to prevent her from getting hurt."

"Then yes you may ask her to marry you. It is her decision after all." Mr Tsukino said smiling at me for the first time since we meet.

"Thank you sir." I bowed may head in respect

"I just have one question Darien" Mrs Tsukino said "What do your parents think about this?"

I looked down sadly for a second. "Mrs Tsukino, I'd hope that they'd be happy for Serena and I but I cannot give you a definite answer as my parents died when I was 8." I said in as calm a voice as I could manage.

"Darien I'm sorry." Mrs Tsukino said

"It's alright you didn't know." I sighed "Would you think it presumptuous of me to have Serena over tonight?"

"Not at all as long as a ring is on her finger when she gets back from school Monday, and she actually goes to school Monday." Mr Tsukino said

"Of course I'll have her there ten minutes before the first bell, thank you both so much." I said getting up from the table and walking into the lounge room where Serena and Sammy were fighting over the TV.

"Go pack a uniform your parents are letting you stay tonight with me." I whispered in her ear.

"Really?" she asked have excited

I nodded my head and she ran out of the room.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Sammy asked seriously.

"I wish to make her my queen. If you have any objections?" I asked laughing at the surprised look on his face.

"Whatever." He said turning his attention back to the TV.

Serena and I were back at my apartment and she was in the shower as I paced the length of my bedroom ring box in hand. I pulled a few non-throned roses from wherever it was that I got them from and started to set them down arranging them on her pillow with the ring box open in the middle. The diamond surrounded by rubies on a gold band starring at me looked so innocent at this moment.

I heard the water turn off and made my was to the lounge room wanting to pounce of my soon-to-be fiancé. A few minutes later and Serena walked out of the steamy bathroom hair still damp and her body wrapped only in a towel.

I couldn't help myself now that I knew her touch I couldn't stop the need in me my body already responding to her half naked presence. Holding her body close to mine I pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you." I said every time I kissed her. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I couldn't get over the fact that she was here, that her parents new and most importantly that she was going to be my fiancé in a few short moments.

"What's brought this on?" she asked pulling back.

"You know that present I got you for your birthday. Well I've decided to give it to you now if you don't mind. It's in our room." I liked the way 'our' rolled so easily off my tongue.

Serena POV

I walked into 'our' room as Darien had just called it still dizzy from the intense kisses he had just given me. The first thing I noticed were his roses on my pillow them came the ring settled so delicately in amongst them that it took a second to make sure that it was really there.

I turned around not believing my eyes to see Darien on one knee.

"Serena Tsukino. Would you do me the amazing honour of becoming my bride, my wife, my princess, my queen, the mother of my children, the centre of my world, the peanut butter to my jam, the butter to my bread?" I cut him off there with a kiss.

"Yes I'll marry you." I said in a strange mix of happy tears and laughter. He jumped up and retrieved the ring before sliding it smoothly into place on my left ring finger.

"I love you." He said pulling me to him again placing one hand on my lower back and the other one started to work on removing my towel.

I woke up to an annoying alarm and someone moving beside me. The alarm was turned off so I tried to go back to sleep just for a few more minute.

"Oh no you don't love we're getting up." Darien said pulling me closer to him.

"No, five more minutes Dare." My sleep ridden mind didn't even process his touches until I felt a finger stroke my clit before two of his fingers slipped into my hole. Moaning I leaned back against his naked body as he started to work me over. Slowly yet passionately he brought me to the brink and in one flowing motion had me facing him his cock buried deep inside me.

"Harder… Darien don't stop… Faster." I clawed at his back as he trust into me deeper and harder than he ever had before.

"Serena cum with me." He pleaded his face scrunched up in the effort to hold back his impending orgasm.

"DARIEN!" I screamed into his shoulder as we came together his crying out into my pillow.

He slumped down on top of me still inside me ridding out the aftershocks of both our bodies.

"Are you awake now?" he asked playfully

"Yes I think you're the only one whose been able to wake me up and keep me awake ever." I said before whimpering as he pulled out.

"We need to get ready for school." He said taking my hands and helping me off the bed.

"Oh so you woke me up just so I could go to school?" I asked

"No I woke you up so you could get to school on time." He laughed.

Darien POV

After our morning sex and a nice breakfast I was in my car with Serena driving her to school.

"I think we should tell your parents about you being Sailor Moon." I said

"I've been thinking the same thing I just don't want them to get hurt because they know." She said

"I know you're worried about them but I think it would be for the best. Then at least you won't have to sneak out and in of your house because of attacks."

"Ok but only if you're there with me and you tell them about being Tuxedo Mask as well."

"Deal." I said pulling into a parking space in the high school parking lot. "Have a good day love I'll pick you and the girls up here and drive you round to Raye's ok?"

She nodded and gave me a kiss before grabbing the lunch I made for her and her books. "See you later Dare."

"I love you Sere." I said pulling out of the school.

Serena POV

I skipped into my class early much to the surprise of Amy who was already there reading her English book.

"Hey Amy." I said sitting next to her

"Serena, good morning, I don't want to seem rude but why are you here so early?" Ami asked

"Darien drove me this morning." I said not sure if I should mention that I stayed the night again. I absentmindedly started playing with the ring he'd given me last night.

"Serena, is that what I think that is?" Amy asked suddenly strangely excited.

"Umm… Darien proposed to me last night." I said

A very uncharacteristic squeal came out of Amy and she jumped on me closely examining the ring.

"Serena this is tiffany it would have cost him quarter of a million." She said looking at me over her glasses.

"Who said a quarter of a million?" Lita walked in with Mina.

Mina of course saw the ring and squealed bringing Lita over to me.

"OMG, how did he propose? When?" Mina asked

"It was last night and he left the ring on my pillow." I said

They all got this far away look for a second. Until the bell went and we all sat down ready for the day.

Darien POV

It was ten minutes before the bell to let them out would ring but I was parked and leaning on the side of my car for Serena and the girls. I had promised Serena I'd drive them over to Raye's today.

"Excuse me sir but unless you're here to pick up some students I think you should leave." An old man probably a teacher said coming up to me.

"I'm picking up my fiancé and her friends sir." I said smiling when I said fiancé.

"Oh who is she?" he asked

"Serena Tsukino." I said. He spluttered for a second looking at me unbelievingly.

"Miss Tsukino? Are you sure you're sane my boy?" he asked

I laughed "Yes, I'd like to think I am. I can understand your reaction though; my Sere can be a bit of a handful when she's excited."

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into with that one." He said "Well have a good day…"

"Darien, Darien Shields." I said shaking his outstretched hand.

The bell went and students started to flow out of the doors. I tried to look for Serena but in the mass it was hard to see any individual.

"DARIEN!" I heard as I caught the golden mass of uniform in my arms.

"How was school love?" I asked kissing her as I sat her on her feet.

"Well the whole school knows about the new Mrs Shields-to-be." Mina said standing with the other girls.

"Well hop in so the last you can find out." I said opening the passenger door for Serena.

After a fight about who got to sit in the middle, I mean really there 16 for goodness sakes I would have thought that things like that would be trivial by now especially when they were senshi, we were off on our way to Raye's Grandfather's temple.

"Did you all have a good day?" I asked glancing in the rear-view mirror to look at them.

Mina groaned while Lita giggled

"We got our Math test's back and Mina failed." Lita said between her giggles.

"How did you go Sere?" I asked chucking a look at her

"68 %" she said excitedly and I couldn't help but smile remembering our fateful meeting.

"Lita, Amy?" I asked looking back again

"79" Lita replied

"100" Amy said, though I had already suspected that she'd gotten a perfect score.

"We'll if you want I can help you run through the test Mina, are you doing a resit?"

"Yes I have it tomorrow." She said leaning against Serena's seat.

I pulled into a car spot close to the temple and turned off the engine.

"Alright all out." I said before they scrambled out of the back.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Raye screeched when Serena told her showing Raye the ring.

"We're engaged Raye." I said casually as I played with Serena's hair as she sat in front of me.

"Ok" Raye took her seat across from us again picking up her pen and went back to her work.

Sometimes these girl's mood swings give me whiplash. I went back to running my hands through one of Serena's pigtails, I started to think back to when I was in the orphanage and the girls would need help with their hair. The boys had been greatly outnumbered so we learnt how to fix girls hair in all kinds of do's for them. I started slitting the long pigtail into three before taking one third and splitting that into three before starting to braid it. I soon finished the plated braid I'd been working on for the past ten minutes and taking the end I'd finished I found some of the pins Serena had holding her bun in place I removed them and attached the end up under the bun with the pins I'd removed.

I moved to the other pigtail to start the process over again when I heard someone giggle. I looked up from the braid I'd started to see all five girls including the girl whose hair was in my hands looking at me with a mixture of amusement and shock.

"I never would have thought you to be the kind of guy who could and would without being asked fix a girls hair." Lita said next to the shaking Mina and Raye who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well it's not easy to get out of learning how to do girls hair when you're outnumbered by them four to one." I said hoping they would understand what I meant by that and leave it be.

I under the studious watch of five girls finished the other side of Serena's hair and pinned it up just like the other side. "Ta Dah?" I said not sure if they approved.

"Is that all you can do?" Raye asked

"No this was just one of the one's I know that work with Sere's hair she's got so much of it some of the simpler one's don't suit her." I said looking around at them, they all had this intense look and were all looking at me. "Umm do you want me to fix up your hair?" I asked not sure this wasn't something I'd offered in a little over 6 years.

"ME FIRST!" Mina said plopping down beside me pulling out her ribbon and handing me a brush she'd materialised from nowhere.

"Umm what do you want?" I asked not sure what to do.

"Anything as long as the ribbon is in it somehow." She said.

I parted her hair and started a French braid from both sides of the part. I brought the two braids together behind her hair and put a hair tie in it. I put the rest in a low bun and wrapped the braided ends around it once before fixing the ribbon around the bun letting the ends of the braids hang just below her shoulders.

"Ta Dah" I said leaning back "This is so weird I haven't done this since I was 17."

"Why did you learn this anyway?" Lita asked moving into Mina's previous spot.

"A lot of the girls in the orphanage had long hair and needed help doing their hair of a morning it was usually the one's under 10 that needed help and being the most trusted brother figure in there I learnt quickly." I said I just put a simple French braid in Lita's hair tying the end off with her bobble ties.

"How do you do that so quickly?" Serena asked "I've never seen a French braid done so fast and been so perfect."

"I had a group of girls that would always come to me of a morning ten minutes before our bus came to take us to school." I said while Ray sat in the now clamed spot to signal me to do their hair. I started weaving Raye's hair into a bun atop her head that I pinned into place.

I looked up to see Amy running her hands through her short hair for a second before going back to her work. "I can do yours as well Amy." I said. she looked up for a second unbelievingly. She moved her way to sit in front of me as I had turned to do the other girls hair. I started at one side of her head and created a French braid that wrapped in a spiral around her head moving inward till I tied off the braid leaving a small pigtail in the centre of her scalp.

I looked up to the clock to see that it was coming close to 5 and Serena usually left then.

"Well I hate to braid and run but my fiancé and I have one more person to tell before she goes home." I said gracefully standing up and taking Serena's hand pulling her up to my side.

Serena POV

Watching Darien at Raye's had been a real twilight zone moment before you found out why he could to what he could do. It hurt me that he's not had the love of a parent. But I knew because of the way he made sure Amy was included that he'd make a great parent.

Wait… had we been using protection? Oh my god!

**That's all folks. Please review the more review the quicker I type. Lest make a deal right now ok if I get 20 reviews of a constructive nature by tomorrow I will update then, 10 by tomorrow and you have to wait three days,5 by tomorrow and it's a week until I update. Less than 5 will lead me to believe that ya'll think it's so horrible that you can't even comment so I will not be updating until next month when I regain some feeling of self worth.**

**Thank you either way :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darien POV

I pulled into the car park close to the Arcade when I noticed Serena's worried look.

"What is it love?" I felt her worry through our bond which had grown stronger the past few days.

"Just worried about what he's going to say." She said putting on a smile but that nagging feeling that something was wrong was still there in our bond.

"Well we won't know what he's going to say until he says it right?" I said smiling at her kissing her knuckles before I got out of the car and opened her door.

"Well I knew that you we're going to get married I just thought you'd wait until she was out of high school." Andrew said giving me a look that said 'congratulations but you're kind of a pervert.'

"Yes but I loved her to much to share her for the next two years." I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close in a rare PDA moment.

"Alright as long as you're keeping you're paws off her she's still a minor so it's classified as rape." He said

"Like I'd be that disrespectful Andrew not all of us keep our minds in the gutter." I counted

"Whatever are you going to stay and order or are you going to leave?" he asked a little impatient as it was busy today.

"No we just wanted to tell you have a good day Andrew." Serena said pulling my hand as she walked out.

Serena POV

It had plagued my mind since I first thought about not using protection. I could be pregnant; at 16 I could be pregnant with Darien's baby. I don't think I'm ready for a baby. I should tell Darien about my worry, what would he say? Did he want a baby? Did he want a baby with me right now?"

"Serena?" he jolted me out of my inner monologue

"Yes?" I asked

"What's wrong you're worried about something, love if it's something I've done I'll fix it ok just talk to me." He said pleadingly as he turned the engine off turning to me in his seat.

"I… I just realised that we hadn't been careful when we made love. Its brought up a lot of questions I'm not sure I can answer." I said looking down at my lap.

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry I never meant to put you in this position. Just now that whatever you decide if you are pregnant then I'll support you." He said taking my hands in his kissing the ring on my finger. "I love you Serena, no matter what come monster or baby."

I happy tear leaked out and I quickly wiped it away. "I love you to, no matter what." I leaned over the centre console to kiss him.

He walked me to my door; I couldn't wait till we could wake up in each other's arms every morning like this morning.

"Sleep well my moon princess." He said kissing my cheek then my ring

"Sleep well without me prince of earth."I said as he walked back to his car leaving me at my door.

"So show me the ring." My mum said scaring me

I still not in the right frame of mind showed her the ring still watching Darien's car pull away.

"It's alright honey we'll let you move in with him once you're 16 ok." She said giving me a hug while pulling me into the house. "Are you hungry?" she asked

"No I had a large lunch." I said walking up the stairs.

Sitting amongst my pink bunny infested room I suddenly felt lonelier then I ever had. And as I usually when life gets tuff or I don't like the situation I'm in I cried. Burying my head into my pillow I sniffled until I heard the tone of my communicator. Flipping it open still red eyed and runny nosed I saw Mercury.

"We need you Sailor Moon we're in the park close to your house." She said

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." I said already grasping my broche.

**Time jump: night before Serena's 16****th**** birthday.**

From my love's arms I pulled out the moon sceptre and moon dusted the monster we had been fighting for the last half hour. I fell into his embrace exhausted, we hadn't had to deal with the a tough monster in a while and the lack of adrenaline that you get in the first few minutes really takes a toll on you after a while.

"Are you alright love?" he asked holding me up upon his body I could feel every part of him and knowing what he looked like under the fabric of his tuxedo did awful things to my imagination.

"No." I said breathing heavily trying to calm my heart and fight the nausea I'd been feeling since this morning. He picked me up bridal style holding me close to him.

"I'll get you home sweetheart, one last night before you move in with me ok." He said in a soothing voice, we both had worried that I was pregnant over the last two weeks and with me feeling sick he was worried about it being my first symptom of pregnancy.

I closed my eyes trying to keep myself together, he was so sweet, so concerned, it was a little annoying but I loved him for it.

"Sweetheart you need to transform back from Sailor Moon." He whispered as we got closer to my house. I pulled at my broche transforming from Sailor Moon back to just normal Serena. Eyes still closed. Soon I felt Darien jump into my window I noticed he was still Tuxedo Mask a second too late.  
"Who are you?" my mother's voice asked my caped hero.

"Mrs Tsukino I didn't think you'd still be up." Darien laughed nervously sitting me down on my bed.

"What have you been doing to Serena? How do you know my name? Who are you?" she asked flipping on the light.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask, I know your name because I now Serena's and I just brought her home after fighting off a monster for the past half hour." He said casually.

"I know your code name I'm asking who you are?" she said adamantly.

"Well… um." He shifted nervously before taking off his mask and hat.

"Darien?" she asked shocked

"I'll be leaving now Mrs Tsukino Serena needs to sleep and I need to get home to study I have an exam this week." He said jumping out of my window leaving me alone with my mum.

"So when you said that you were in love with Tuxedo Mask a few years ago before you brought home Darien you really did mean that you were in love with him. My only question is why you were in amongst a Senshi battle at this hour anyway?"

"It could be because I am a senshi." I said holding up my broche.

"Oh Serena…why didn't you tell me? All those times that you complained over the last two years you really did mean that you where tired for a real reason and not just because you where lazy. All those times I yelled at you because of this tiredness. Serena why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wanted to keep you safe if any of the monsters we fight of master minds behind the monster attacks found out about you then we'd need to protect you as well." I said fiddling with my broche. "Mum I'll talk to you tomorrow but I'm really tired right now so can I go to sleep?"

"Right…of course." She said walking out of my room switching off my light.

I crawled into bed in only my underwear not bothering to get dressed into my pyjamas before falling into a fitful sleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!" Sammy yelled as he came into my room disrupting my sleep and scaring Luna. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed seeing that I was in my underwear running out of my room.

"Happy birthday Serena it's time to get up, you're moving in with Darien today remember." Luna said pawing my face.

"Ok, what should I wear today Luna?" I asked opening my draws that were almost bare as I had slowly been moving my stuff into Darien's apartment.

"Whatever you think will look nice princess." She said sitting on my bed her ruby eyes locked on mine.

"Very helpful mighty adviser of mine." I grumbled pulling out a baby doll top with a blue flower design and a pair of denim shorts. I had just finished dressing when I felt the sudden urge to throw up. Running out of my room to the toilet I threw up and slumped against it exhausted."Genius you are Serena, seduce the sweet caring fiancé of yours and forget protection. Bravo Serena that's what they'll name you queen of teenage pregnancies. Freedom to get knocked up will be my first decree." I grumbled to my reflection as I brushed my teeth.

I fixed my hair into the lunarian fashion it the pigtails now reaching my mid thigh instead of my hip like it had two years ago. I walked down stairs to see mum had made an American styled breakfast, pancakes, bacon, tomato, eggs and mushroom with syrup.

My parents had bought me jewellery and Sammy had given me another stuffed Bunny. Later for lunch I meet with the girls who held a small party with a cake and gave me the new manga's I hadn't bought and other trinkets that they said I needed.

"Thank you so much you guys are the best friends anyone could have." I said bursting into happy tears which had them all react.

Lita pulled me into a hug and Mina cried and laughed with me.

"Are you ok Serena you've been really emotional the past couple days?" Amy asked

"Yes I just guess I'm a little stressed you now with planning the wedding and moving." I said anytime that I hadn't been studying I had been planning Darien's and mines wedding. I hoped to have it sorted so we could get married next month.

"Oh Serena we'll always be here for you." Raye said holing one of my hands.

"Thanks." I pulled out of Lita's hug hearing a car pull up near the temple. "Well I think that my ride is here."

"Are you exited to finally move in with him?" asked Mina

"Yeah you'll all understand soon but there's nothing like waking up in the arms of your soul mate." I said and they all got a dreamy look.

"I wonder what the sex is like?" Lita asked absentmindedly. Making Amy and I blush while Raye and Mina laughed.

"Well it depends on who point of view you ask that from Lita." Darien said from the door.

"Well then from your point Darien how is the sex with our dear innocent moon princess." She asked not embarrassed at all.

He walked over to me and took my hand leading me to the door.

"That is a secret only Serena will find out." He said

"Bye Guys" I said waving with my free hand as he pulled me away to his can a little excited in his movements.

Once in the car he pulled out of the temples parking lot and started driving in the opposite direction to his apartment.

"Darien where are we going?" I asked not sure

"I am driving us to our new home." He said taking my hand in one of his.

"What?"

"I bought you a house for your birthday Serena; my small apartment is no way to start our life together." He said "I also got you a pregnancy test, just so we can find out if we need to go to the doctors."

"Thank you Darien, for the house and looking out for our possible child." I said this already felling like I knew for sure that I was pregnant.

The house was huge tree stories and it was really a mansion more than a house.

"How much did this cost?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Enough." Was all he said taking out a key ring and opening the front door.

He lead me to what he said was the master bedroom, our bedroom. He'd already moved all our stuff from his apartment into here. Is had an unsuit with his and hers vanities. The pregnancy test sitting innocently on my vanity. I grabbed the box and sat on the toilet reading the instructions.

Darien had come in two minutes ago and was holding me as he lend against the vanity facing away from the test. The egg timer I'd set went off and I froze.

"No matter what, I love you." He said and I felt him move to pick it up.

Darien POV

This was it, we'd find out if she was pregnant or not. I picked up the test and brought it in front of us both.

A little plus sign stared at us. She was pregnant, and I couldn't have been happier. But how did Serena feel. Was she ready to be a mother?

**Hi so I regained a sense of self worth and thought I'd left you all hanging long enough so that's it. Please review, even if it's just a kind word; it makes me type faster I promise you. **


End file.
